1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless network system and a method for wireless network connection, more particularly to a wireless network system with automatic network setting capability, and a method for allowing a wireless target device of the wireless network system to automatically connect to a target network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless network technology has been thriving and has become an important part of modern society. A wireless device is provided with a wireless network transceiver, which is configured to search a signal broadcasted by a wireless service providing device. After the signal is received, the wireless device is then able to enter a wireless setting procedure for connecting to a wireless network provided by the wireless service providing device.
For security reasons, most wireless networks require authentication from the wireless device before granting access to the same. For example, a security key that is associated with a specific wireless network, identified by a unique service set identifier (SSID), may be required. Conventionally, the wireless device is further provided with an input interface (e.g., a keyboard and/or a touch screen) that allows a user to manually input the required security key associated with the unique SSID.
However, a number of types of the wireless devices such as a wireless speaker, a wireless illuminating device and a wireless network bridging device, do not require such an input interface to operate, aside from receiving the security key for wireless network connection. As a result, is not cost-effective to incorporate the otherwise occasionally used input interface into the wireless device.